


Day 2 - Aomine x Momoi - Entwined

by Fogfire



Series: 30 Days of writing [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fogfire/pseuds/Fogfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their lifes have been entwined from the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2 - Aomine x Momoi - Entwined

“Neee, Dai-chan, I learned a new word today.” Satsuki is 6 years old, her pink hair tied up in cute pigtails, her eyes looking up at him. He has not yet started to find girls stupid, it’s more like the opposite with Satsuki, because she thinks he’s cool, even when he trips over his own big feet sometimes and she never gets tired of watching him play Basketball. “Really? What is it?” He remembers himself being curious at that time, of words and games and everything new. “Entwined. That means, that something is… like tied together.” “Like ropes?” “Yeah! Or like hands. Look.” She takes his hand, her small fingers pale and delicate beneath his. “That’s entwined. Mum told me.”  
Years later, on the rooftop of his apartment complex, he muses about this moment in his path. He’s 27 now, still a bit time left before he has to make place for younger players in the Basketball League. He thinks about Satsuki, about how their lives have been entertwined from the beginning. Born only a few months apart, their parents living next to each other.   
She was his first kiss, right at the time when the older boys started talking about kissing girls that were still seen as stupid and whiny by the guys in Daikis class. She tasted like strawberry lollipop and cherry lipgloss and allthough he likes to brag, he hasn’t kissed a lot of girls since then. That none of them tasted like her was definitely not the reason.   
She was his second kiss too, in the summer before they started middle school, because everyone around him started to talk about this stuff and everyone thought they were together.. so they kissed, just to see what happened. And allthough she tasted like stale coke and broccoli for lunch, he can still feel his eyes closing slowly at the memory, silently cherising it. They broke apart right after it, claiming they hadn’t felt anything.   
Satsuki has always been there, her life always entwined with his. She’s there when he breaks apart and at his side when he slowly builds himself together again. Most people only see what she does for him and what an ass he is. Not that he blames them, he really is an ass. But that doesn’t mean he isn’t there for her. He just does it differently.   
In his third year at Touou, Satsuki breaks up with Tetsu for real - they hadn’t even had a real relationship to begin with, but she talks differently, acts differently around him. It’s definitely good for everyone that she has stopped calling herself his girlfriend - Tetsuyas actual girlfriend sure did approve of it - but Daiki’s the one that feels like he ca suddenly breath again. He will never admit it, honestly, but he doesn’t remember a single thing about the final game of his last winter cup in high school. He doesn’t remember that he won by one point, nor against whom - Seirin and that sucker Kagami. But he remembers getting of the court, Satsuki flinging himself at him, practically sparkling with excitement. He remembers kissing her, full on, in front of the cheering crowd and his whistling team mates. Looking back he’s not even surprised that she tasted like strawberry lollipops and his favourite cherry lipgloss.  
Looking back at the past, on the rooftop of his apartment complex, Satsuki is sitting next to him, their entwined hands resting on her bump that is slowly starting to show. Their lifes have been entwined from the beginning. How could anyone even think of one of them withouth the other?


End file.
